


Cupid's Diner

by CalicoCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Sam are best buddies, Dean's in denial, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, cupids are great plotdevices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoCas/pseuds/CalicoCas
Summary: A woman comes up to the boys and then suddenly disappears, leaving them confused. Suddenly Dean starts feeling weird around Cas. Might that woman have something to do with that?Or the one where even cupids ship Destiel





	Cupid's Diner

‘Okay so this is a bacon burger, bacon and burger in one, also known as heaven in between buns.’ Dean stated as he shoved the plate towards Cas, making Sam chuckle. 

‘I don’t believe heaven is in between two pieces of bread?’ Cas squinted his eyes and tilted his head. Sam barked out a laugh, earning a glare from his brother.

‘Just eat the damn burger Cas.’ Dean said, final.

They were sitting in a local diner, taking a break from the job as they had to wait for the monster to lay out a new trail after the last one had run cold. 

‘This does taste rather pleasing.’ 

Dean smiled, ‘I told you so!’ He gave Cas a warm smile which the angel returned happily. Sam watched the exchange from besides Dean and scoffed at them. 

‘Hello folks! Isn’t it a lovely day?’ A voice suddenly spoke up cheery with a thick southern accent. They turned to see a blond-haired woman in a red puffy dress standing next to their booth, smiling broadly. Dean was about to ask who the hell she was when she suddenly put her hands on both Cas’ and Dean’s shoulder. 

They both stared confused at the hand that was on their shoulder. ‘I-uhm, I think so?’ Cas tried. 

‘Yeah, enjoy your meal folks!’ And then she just walked off. 

Dean turned back to his meal, ‘What the hell was that?’

‘I believe that was an attempt at kindness?’

‘Whatever that was, it was weird.’ Sam stated as he took a bite from his salad. He glanced at his right to see Dean and Cas having one of their staring contests, but it seemed different than usual.

‘So, I was going to go to the library later today to do some more research. Maybe see if I can find out what we’re hunting. What about you?’ 

Dean nor Cas responded, they were both taken up by their thoughts. Sam sighed and pushed Dean, who nearly fell out of his seat. 

‘The hell?’

Sam shrugged innocently, ‘Nothing. You okay?’

‘Yeah why wouldn’t I be?’ 

‘Nevermind. I’m going to the library. See you guys later.’ He then pushed Dean all the way out of the booth and got out himself after his brother.

Dean cleared his throat as he sat back down, ‘So Cas, are you still going to finish that or do you need a hand with that?’ 

‘I am perfectly capable of finishing this burger myself, Dean. But thank you for your offer.’

‘Anything for you.’ Dean frowned after he said that. Weird, but he shrugged it off. Although Cas also seemed to think it was a bit odd, but also dismissed it. 

That night they were all sitting in the motel room they rented, Sam trying to tell them what he had discovered in the library. He had found about four creatures they might be on to and wanted Cas’ and Dean’s opinions on his findings, maybe to conclude what they were onto.

But somehow neither of them seemed to be able to pay attention to a word Sam was saying.

‘Okay, so I found …’ Dean’s eyes drifted to the man sitting on the other bed, observing how Cas’ hands were folded together in his lap. The path the veins on the back of his hand followed and then disappeared under his sleeve. His eyes followed his sleeve up to his shoulder, to his neck, where he could see his scruff starting. His eyes then drifted to his mouth and Dean had to swallow hard when Cas’ tongue flicked out to wet his lips, briefly. 

Dean tore his eyes away from Cas, when he finally caught onto what he was doing. He shifted in his seat and frowned at himself.

‘Dean?’ Dean looked at his brother. ‘Are you okay?’ Sam continued with a worried look on his face.

‘Honestly, I’m not quite sure. I’m feeling a bit wonky, but it’ll probably pass. I think I’m going to lay down for a bit.’ 

Sam nodded at him, but he couldn’t see Cas his reaction, as he couldn’t get himself to look at the man. 

‘Why don’t you take the other room, so Cas and I won’t bother you with our talking.’ Dean nodded and agreed, picking up his own duffel and walking out the room, looking at his feet the entire time.

In the meantime Cas was also feeling a bit odd. Since earlier that day actually. A warm sensation had been starting to bloom in his body and now it was disappearing all of a sudden. Cas felt urged to go after Dean and in mere moments he followed the urge and got up. 

‘Uhm, Cas? Where are you going?’ 

‘I’m going after Dean, to see if he’s alright. I’ll be right back.’ And with no further explanation he walked out the door, to Dean’s room.

But when Cas arrived in front of Dean’s door, he hesitated. Then he quickly knocked on the door three times. ‘Dean?’ 

‘Come in.’ Dean’s voice sounded from the other side of the door. Cas pushed the door open slowly and almost fell as he tripped over the doorstep. 

Dean looked up as he heard Cas’ small gasp and he had to resist the urge to immediately jump up to see if Cas was alright. Dean redirected his attention back to the beer bottle in his hands quickly, frowning confused. His index finger and thumb were cooperating to pick the label off the bottle in a response to the distress he had started experiencing the past five minutes.

Cas regained his balance during Dean’s inner turmoil and had no clue of what was going on inside Dean’s head. Cas awkwardly looked at Dean while trying to force himself to speak up.

‘Are you alright?’ Cas mustered to bring out stiffly. Dean shrugged but didn’t look up at Cas. ‘I have discovered it common kindness to ask someone if they’re okay and that that person then answers that question.’

‘I’m fine Cas, really.’

‘I have also discovered it to be rude to not answer this question truthfully and I believe-’

‘I said I’m fine Cas! Just leave me alone!’ Dean roared as he got up and threw the beer bottle on the   
ground, causing it to bounce off the ground, but luckily not break. Cas was shocked by Dean’s sudden outburst, but stood his ground as he clenched his hands into fists. Doing so he noticed that his palms had become ever so faintly clammy.

‘Dean, there’s something not right and you know it, so don’t try to pull your classic Winchester move and say your fine when you’re not. And otherwise you owe it to a friend.’

Dean scoffed, ‘If you see one I’ll tell them.’ He then grumbled and forcefully let his shoulder collide with Cas’, as he stormed by him. Cas turned to see Dean walk out the door and went after him.

‘Dean!’ But Dean couldn’t hear him anymore: he had gotten into the Impala and was now driving off the motel’s parking lot. But even if he weren’t he would have blocked Cas out in anger.

Cas was left behind on the parking lot wondering what had pissed Dean off this much. He had a feeling that he had pushed a bit too far, but he had learned that that was how you got people to say things, but apparently, that didn’t work for Dean. 

‘Cas,’ Castiel turned around at hearing his name and saw Sam hurrying towards him, ‘I heard the car, where’s Dean?’ 

Cas looked around a bit lost and then looked back at Sam defeatedly. ‘I don’t know what happened, I asked him if he was alright, but he reacted very strongly to my questions and presence. Then, before I knew it, he drove off. 

Sam seemed as confused as Cas felt, he raked a hand through his hair as he questioned the situation silently. ‘Unless you want to go and find him, I guess we can’t do anything but turn in for the night until he returns.’ Sam looked at Cas waiting for an answer but when he looked Cas was gone. Sam sighed, then he was alone.

-

Dean had already been driving for a while now and felt his stomach starting to rumble, so he decided to stop at a bar for something to eat and maybe a drink. Dean pushed the door open and was met with the smell of beer and cigarettes and went straight for the bar. He opened the menu and studied it for a moment before deciding that a burger was what he felt like having. 

A foxy looking waitress came over and flashed him a toothy smile and he let his eyes shamelessly take in her body, not bothering to check out her rack because for some reason he didn’t feel like it. ‘Hello there beautiful, how can I help you.’ He couldn’t help but say the cheesy line, because come on, he would get her into bed anyways.

She giggled with her hand in front of her mouth, ‘But I’m the waitress silly, I’m the one serving you!’ 

‘Well I sure know how I would serve you.’ Dean said with a cheeky smile followed by a wink and he knew he’d already had her wrapped around his finger with this line.

They chatted away for a bit and she served him a beer and a burger, ‘On the house.’ She said with a wink. He found out her name was Emily and then talked about how she was working at the bar to pay for her college loan dept, but Dean zoned out entirely. His focus had shifted from Emily to his beer, once again that evening nervously picking off the label.

From the moment he drove away from the motel, a sinking feeling had settled low in his belly that he was trying hard to ignore, but was growing faster the more he tried to ignore it. 

‘Hey, are you alright?’ A hand was waving in front of his face, pulling him from his thoughts. Dean looked up at Emily the waitress looking at him with a concerned look on her face. ‘Are you alright there? You zoned out and you had a sort of pained expression on your face?’

‘OH sorry about that, but now I’m back and down on earth with both feet and my head. You were saying?’ But Emily shook her head dismissively. 

‘Yeah… I’m not buying that crap. Ok I’m gonna pull a huge cliché and let you vent to me, the bartender, and then I’m gonna say something that won’t help you at all with a low voice and you’ll nod appreciatively and take a sip of your beer and we’ll part ways. Sounds like a plan?’

Dean chuckled and shrugged, ‘Well, I would, but there’s nothing wrong if I’m honest.’

‘Are you entirely sure about that, because as I see it, there’s something troubling your mind right now.’

Dean sighed, ‘Weren’t we flirting only moments ago, you feel like going back to that?’

Emily laughed and then looked back at him with a smile still on her face. ‘Sure hon, if that makes you feel better.’

Dean realised that he had been neglecting his burger and dove in, making a futile attempt on eating the feeling in his belly away. What was happening with him? The feeling in his belly had started back at the motel and he hadn’t been able to look Cas in the eye anymore after that, for some reason. So of course, he ran. He knew that he would have to go back soon and face both Cas and Sam. Dean ran his hand down his face and signalled to Emily who just finished serving another customer. 

‘Can I take you up on that offer of venting a bit?’ He asked, which totally went against his principles, but hell, why not. Emily smiled at him and leaned on the bar with her arms as a signal for him to start talking. So, Dean told about how they were at that diner earlier to where he felt weird and left to go for his motel room and to where ran out on Cas.

‘I know, it’s not really impressive which is why I wouldn’t talk about it at first I guess, but I have no clue why I’m feeling as crappy as I do now.’ Dean concluded. Emily nodded and thought for a moment.

‘How about you first apologise to this Cas for running out on him, just say that you were feeling grumpy, you seem like the guy who can be grumpy from time to time,’ this she said with a slight smile, ‘And after that just see if you still feel the same way and if you do solve it, don’t run from it. Maybe you’ll feel better after apologising and the problem will be entirely gone.’

Dean seemed to consider it for a moment and then shrugged a bit, ‘Might as well try it. Thanks.’ He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and wanted to pull out a ten, but Emily stopped him.

‘Like I said, on the house.’ 

But Dean smiled and put the ten in her hand anyways, ‘That’s not for the food.’ 

And then he left, shouting a thanks over his shoulder. 

Emily stared at the door even after Dean had left and cursed herself while she went on with her work, because yes, she did honestly want to help him clear his mind a bit, but she had definitely been hoping he’d still wait her up after her shift. If you know what I mean.

\- 

After Dean walked out of the bar he immediately jumped into the Impala and soon enough he was making his way back to the motel where he had left Cas, and Sam, behind. He knew he was speeding and that if he were caught he’d get a few tickets for sure, but he didn’t really know why, neither did he bother to question it. 

Back at the motel Sam and Cas were still waiting, hoping, for Dean to give them a sign of life in any way. Well, Cas was waiting, Sam was lying spread out on his bed, having passed out some time ago. Cas let him sleep because there was no harm in it. 

When Cas heard the familiar rumbling of the Impala he tapped Sam to wake him up, before hurrying outside. Sam sat up groggily, like he just woke up of a power-nap that made him even more tired, and looked around briefly before recognising the sound of the Impala and following Cas.

‘Dean.’ Cas said in a demanding voice as he walked up to the Impala, where Dean was just getting out of. 

‘Where the hell did you go? We were kinda worried about you.’ Sam added.

Dean threw the car door shut and looked at Cas while saying, ‘I need to talk to you, Cas, in private.’ Dean sounded calm, considering he had suddenly drove off angry, only hours earlier. 

Sam was confused and wanted to argue with Dean about just driving off with no explanation, but before he could Dean had dragged a spluttering Cas behind him into his motel room and had locked the door. So, once again that day, Sam was left in the parking lot.

‘Dean where did you go? And why do you need to talk?’ Cas tried but Dean shut him up.

‘Just let me explain,’ He didn’t know why, but Dean felt the feeling in his belly turn into something else that he couldn’t put his finger on, ‘I’m sorry. I was just feeling a bit off and, I don’t know, got cranky and took it out on you guys.’ 

Cas tilted his head a bit and his eyebrows knitted together in that way he does, ‘I wasn’t angry Dean, I just need you to tell me where you go because I was worried about you. I thought something serious was wrong. You understand that in our lives, not telling something important, can be fatal, right?’

Dean swallowed thickly. While Cas was saying this, he had come closer and was now intensely staring into Dean’s eyes, making him feel just a slightly bit uncomfortable. Just slightly. 

‘Of course I know Cas, but you know, I just needed to clear my mind for a bit and I was talking with Emily-’

‘Who is this Emily?’ Something flashed across Cas’ face as he said this, jealousy perhaps?

‘Yeah she was the bartender at the bar I ended up at and she was really nice and I talked to her for a bit and she gave me a free burger.’ Dean kind of rambled out, starting to feel a bit intimidated by Cas’ intensifying eyes. 

Cas swallowed and seemed to think about his words for a moment before he said, ‘Did you, lay, with this woman?’ he said “lay” as if he didn’t want to.

‘What the hell Cas, what has gotten up your ass? Why would you care?’ Dean exclaims suddenly getting agitated by how Cas is acting, even though he might have the right to be acting like that, Dean was still feeling off too.

‘You know I care.’ Cas said stern.

This resulted in a staring contest between the two men. Neither was going to look away as they were angry. But what did get their attention was something Sam yelled from outside of the room.

‘Just fucking kiss already!’ followed by a muttered ‘goddamn’. 

Now that gets them to both look away and take a step back, at least Dean steps back. 

Dean wants to yell at Sam, but Sam’s already gone. Dean clenches his fists in anger and dares to glance at Cas. Dumb, because Cas was looking at him and now they’re making eye contact.

‘Sam’s stupid, very stupid.’ They stand there for a bit awkwardly and then Dean can’t take it anymore, ‘Alright, it’s late, guess I’m going to bed.’

Cas nods, ‘I’ll leave.’ And with that Cas walks out.

Dean lets out the breath he was holding. He had really thought that after he’d come back and he’d apologised, everything would be fine again. But he was still feeling weird around Cas.

-

‘So he still doesn’t have a clue?’ Sam asks as Cas comes out of Dean’s room. 

Cas shakes his head, ‘No, but that may have also been my fault. I got angry with him, which is not direct a reason, but it hindered me in telling him.’ He admits. 

Sam shook his head, ‘It’s that I’m tired and that I want to go to bed, but tomorrow we’re going to tell him. And maybe then finally get this to happen.’ 

-

The next day they drove away from the motel in silence, Sam and Dean in the front and Cas in the back seat. Every now and then Dean glanced in the rear-view mirror at Cas, thinking Sam wouldn’t notice. 

Sam laughed to himself and Dean looked at him, ‘What?’

‘Nothing. Why don’t we stop for breakfast somewhere, I’m hungry.’ 

Dean frowned, but agreed and pulled over at the first best diner they came across. They all ordered their breakfasts and went to dig in when a woman suddenly stood next to their booth. Curiously they all looked up at her. 

‘You two are the most difficult one’s I’ve had yet. Usually it takes ‘em about an hour or two, three. But no, y’all have been repressing your feelings for fifteen whole hours! I cannot believe how you haven’t been reduced to a puddle of hormones or that you’re not jumping each other’s bones right now!’ The woman said with wide eyes and a thick southern accent.

Dean choked on his pancakes and Sam had to smack his back a few times before he was back. ‘Whatdidyasaynow?’

‘She’s a cupid Dean, we also saw her yesterday.’

Dean frowned, then he remembered. ‘right, you were the woman who randomly approached us yesterday, what was that about anyways?!’ 

‘Dean, she’s a cupid.’ 

‘So?’

It didn’t seem to click in Dean’s mind that this meant that he and Cas were supposed to be totally in love by now. 

‘Yeah, this doesn’t surprise me miss. Dean’s been repressing and denying his feelings for some years now, so it’ll probably come soon enough.’

‘Ta hell with that!’ And with that she smacked Dean across the face, causing him to nearly slide out of the booth. Dean swore loudly, but when he looked up, the cupid was gone. 

‘What the hel-’ Since the woman was gone, his eyes easily drifted towards Cas’ face. Suddenly that feeling in his belly disappeared. ‘Cas.’ 

‘Did it finally come through your thick skull that-’ But Sam couldn’t finish his sentence as Dean put his hand over Sam’s mouth.

‘Shut up, I’m trying to look at Cas’. 

‘Did the penny drop?’ Sam asks tentatively, sharing a look with Cas.

‘Oh yeah it did, although I’m not gay, right?’ 

Sam shook his head, ‘Just a little.’ 

‘You mind if I go talk with Cas, alone, for a bit.’ Dean asked almost shyly. 

‘Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do.’

Dean got up and held his hand out with only just a bit of hesitation for Cas to take, who took it happily. ‘You knew this didn’t you, that she was a cupid?’ Dean asked as they walked outside.

Cas nodded, ‘I could sense her.’

‘Then why didn’t you do anything?’ 

‘Well, angels are less susceptible to Cupids, but I might have been a little scared with this revelation.’ Dean frowned. ‘Cupids pair up soulmates.’ 

‘Oh, right.’ Then Dean smirked and then turned himself so he was standing in front of Cas. He interlinked their fingers clumsily. ‘Well I’m going to do something I’ve never done before, but which I suddenly really want to do. So keep in mind this is the first time I do and that I-’

That was the moment Cas was finally fed up with Dean’s bullshit and he shut Dean up by pressing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Should I do a How I Met Your Mother kind of epiloue or not?
> 
> Please leave a comment <3


End file.
